Then He Said Hello
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: “Hello.” Harry said in a very deep voice when Ginny was about ready to walk away from him. How a typical date would be like when you are dating THE Harry Potter! Sort of a sequel to Gleam, more fun and another great song!


Title: You had me From Hello

Author: Aquarius Angel

Rating: Let's go with K+

Pairs: Harry and Ginny of course!

Author's Note: Okay another Song-fic, what can I say I love them. It is sort of a squeal to "There's A Gleam in Your Eye.", but you don't HAVE to read that to get this. Though I think you should, since well I like it when people read and review my stories! Shameless plug I know! Anyway this has nothing to do with Jerry Maguire so don't worry!

And Since we can not longer post Song-Fic's check out my web site under song-fiction for the orginal verision of this fic!

Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Roling for the characters and Bon Jovi for the Song Lyrics! I love this song it makes me want to have a special someone to dance with and love!

* * *

"You're early." 

"Yes."

"Why can't you be a normal boyfriend and show up on time?"

"If I showed up when I said I would, you still wouldn't be ready, since you would have to ask me if you were dress appropriately and other random questions that would delay your getting ready on time."

"I still ask those questions. And while we are on that subject is this dress alright?" Ginny was standing in front of her bathroom mirror in an emerald green halter-top dress that had an asymmetrical hem line. She had shown Harry the dress earlier that week, and he personally couldn't wait to see her in it, and now that he was he was positive he didn't want anyone else seeing her in it. She was busy looking in the mirror and making sure her hair was curling in perfect ringlets and framing her face just right.

"It's perfect."

She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing in the doorway of her bathroom in all black except for his green tie that matched his eyes and her dress perfectly. Ginny had picked out the tie for him when she went out dress shopping with Hermione earlier that week, before she found the green dress that matched both the tie and her body perfectly. As she looked over his rather extraordinary figure she couldn't resist walking the five steps or so over to him and kissing him.

Harry responded to the kiss quickly by wrapping his arms around her warm and beautiful body. Ginny knew better than to let him continue kissing her though, past experiences had proven that fact. After about their sixth official date or outing as a couple, Harry started arriving anywhere from thirty to sixty minutes early. At first Ginny was startled by this, but Harry proved to calm her nerves and her insecurities by just being there. She never felt right about clothes and the way she looked, she blamed having six older brothers for this part of her. Ginny just did not have the chance to be overly girly and care about her looks and learn about the modern fashion. Her mother encouraged her to be whoever she wanted to be, including dressing in ways that were A. affordable, B. comfortable, and C. not totally scandalous. At Hogwarts Ginny learned from the other girls in her dormitory about fashion, but she was still very leery of over or under dressing for occasions and being terribly out of fashion. Due to these insecurities she was constantly asking Harry about her choice of clothes for their evenings out on the town, and seeing as he was in the public eye and saw more fashion than she ever had she trusted his judgment on what she wore than her own.

Harry knew about Ginny's insecurities, not because she came out and told him, but because she was constantly wondering about her clothes. He knew that she lived in an economically poorer wizard family, and could never afford the expensive in vogue clothes. He also knew that not having these fashions did not bother her until she started dating him. He was after all the most recognizable figure in the wizarding world, and even in parts on the muggle world. His defeat over the Dark Lord is a well known fact, a retold story among the population. This left him in the public eye more than he cared to be. However his girlfriend was still not quite use to being in the public eye and was insecure about how she would be perceived if she was not dressed just right and in fashion.

After the first three dates with her, he knew that showing up on time was defiantly the wrong thing to do, by the time she answered the door she would be a nervous wreak, and asking a trillion questions about how she looked. Even though he always told her how beautiful she looked, she would go change her clothes four times and come back still not feeling quite right about what she was wearing. So he took matters into his own hands, and started showing up early. At first this caused her alarm and made her clumsy, but now the fact that he is early is more of an understanding between them. Ginny would at the most change her outfit twice, and was calmer as they walked out the door. Harry found that by just standing in the bathroom doorway, he was for the most part out of the way but still there to answer her questions. She would look at him through the mirror or when he really shocked her with a compliment turn around and smile at him and sometimes even walk over to give him a kiss.

The kisses at first would be chaste, but as her clothes got more saucier and out going, their kisses lead to nights spent in Ginny's flat instead of out at a restaurant. That's why on this particular evening Ginny pulled away from the kiss, she knew that it was an important evening, and that they could not spend this evening hiding in her flat.

* * *

"What time is it?" 

"Half past eight."

"What? We were supposed to be there already." Ginny said in frustration and hurried back over to the mirror to finish her make-up.

"Don't worry about the time. It's ok, just slow down and take your time. We have plenty of time to get there." Ginny rolled her eyes at him in frustration. Harry responded with a shrug of his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets.

"Just two more seconds. Why do you always stand there? I have like a trillion channels on that picture box out there, why don't you go get some use out of that?" Ginny suggested. They had run through this bit a thousand times and it always made her feel special.

"I want to be easily accessible if needed." Harry said. "One never knows when a lovely lady like your self, will need help zipping up or down a dress." Harry winked and gave her a suggestive look.

"That is true. I guess you can stand there then." Ginny put on the finishing touches of her eye-shadow and started walking back to her bedroom. "I can't believe that we are going to be late, to your own party." She said more to herself than to him.

"It's not like we are hosting it, or anything." Harry said while moving over to her bedroom doorway, to watch her buckle her high-heeled, strappy, open toed black shoes. He smiled at her choice of shoes she always wore heels to parties.

'They make me look taller, and I don't have to bend my head up so much when I dance with my brothers.'

'What about when you dance with me?'

'You Mr. Potter are a terrible dancer why would I ever want to dance with you?'

'I guess I will have to talk to my teacher about doubling my lesson times.'

'Hum… I don't like the idea of you with a dancing teacher.'

'Don't worry she's not as beautiful as you.'

'She better not be.'

"Oh, now you remind me that it is Hermione's wrath I will have to bare when we finally do show up." Ginny said while grabbing her dress-robe that would go over her dress to protect it from the floo powder.

"She will only be mad for a minute then she will be crying. Ron says her mood swings are so quick to change that he has a better chance at catching a snitch than understanding her moods."

"You try being seven months pregnant, and having to put up with a Weasley for a husband. How do I look?" Ginny said this while doing a little twirl for Harry.

"Amazing!" Harry said while pulling her to him and placed a solid kiss on her lips. "Do we have to go?"

"It's your birthday party."

"You're right it is my birthday, why can't I spend it the way I want to?"

"Because you are 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and 'The-Man-Who-Defeated-the-Dark Lord', your birthday can not be ignored." Ginny said while straitening his tie. "Your birthday is practically a national holiday. Now that's better."

"Hello." Harry said in a very deep voice when Ginny was about ready to walk away from him.

"No, don't go there, we HAVE to go now!" Ginny said while pulling Harry out of the bedroom and towards the fireplace in her living room.

* * *

The first time I saw him was at the entrance to Platform nine and three-quarters, but that was before I knew him. Not Harry Potter, the-Boy-who-lived, but the boy that was so innocent and unsure, that I couldn't help but want to help him out. Call it my maternal-instinct, or the fact that I was the youngest and didn't have anyone to take care of, or just call me Ginny the lovable and loving. But I wanted to say something encouraging and smart, like "Oh it's as easy as flooing, just walk on thru and you'll see". But words failed me, I was after all only ten and well he was older and cuter than any boys I had ever seen, so I was left speechless. I did manage a quick and lame 'good luck' before he disappeared thru the entrance to the platform, and he didn't even have the time to acknowledge the fact that I was there. 

Then Ron wrote home about the famous Harry Potter, and how he was the boy that needed help getting into Platform nine and three-quarters. And how this famous wizard had lived in the muggle world and knew nothing of the magical world that idolized him. This shocked me, and as much as I would love to deny the fact, I was part of the Harry Potter Fan Club. But it still wasn't who he was that I loved; it was what I saw in him that very first day that stuck with me.

Then the first day I really met him. The morning the twins and Ron, "saved" Harry from his aunt and uncle, by bring him to the burrow. This morning could have been so much more special if they would have mentioned the fact that they were going to bring Harry home for a stay, but no they failed to warn the only girl who would have worn her best skirt and jumper down for breakfast, instead of just her pajamas and robe. Leaving me shocked and once again speechless in his presence, instead of calm and all beautified to great him warmly to our home. Then he said "Hello", and I of coursed panicked and ran back upstairs. What else was I suppose to do, being in my pajamas and just out of bed and suddenly presented to the boy I currently had a fancy on? But I was in love, and well the love of my life had just said his first word to me. Hello. That word is probably the most uttered word on any given day in any given language. But to me to was the ambrosia of words.

Harry of course did not know any of this, well he knew that I had a crush or rather fancied him, but he did not know the deep feelings of my love until we were finally together ten years after meeting the first time, and nine years after the first "Hello". And to this day when he says "Hello" to me I go weak at the knees, and he loves the fact that such a simple word and memory connects us.

* * *

"Why couldn't Hermione host a party that we could have apperated into?" After all these years in the magical world Harry still had not mastered the floo-network. He had landed on his bum instead of his feet. Ginny had flooed first and was already taking off the robe that she had worn to protect her dress. Harry stood quickly has Ginny softly laughed at his disgusted look towards the fireplace. 

"She did not want any unwanted guest to show up. You know that Harry." Ginny said while whipping off some dust that got on Harry's collar that was not protected by his robe. He gently kissed her forehead and drew her closer to him. "Save a dance for me?"

"And ruin your reputation? I don't think so." She said looking up into his emerald green eyes. Her eyes reflect the teasing in her statement.

"Get that gleam out of your eye, Gin." Harry said while giving her a quick kiss on her lips and letting go with one arm to give her the space to move to his side.

As they entered the room, they could tell that Hermione had invited tons of people, all of whom the couple knew personally or thru different events and associations the couple attended. They were popular separately, Harry in the public eye, Ginny by her accomplished family and personal work with the reconstruction after the second war, but has a couple the two out shined all others. Not only did they look good together, but they worked wonders in all that they were passionate about, including the different orphanages, school programs, general reconstruction and memorials that they worked on creating, building, funding, etc. They were a force to be reckoned with. Only Ron and Hermione really knew how much the couple loved their "charity" work, but hated all the publicity is forced upon them. But the couple took the public eye that was constantly upon them, Harry with more smiles because he was use to all the cameras, and used it to help what they were working on at the time. This left tons of people who all wanted to celebrate the twenty-first birthday of Harry Potter, "The Boy-Who-Lived" and "The-Man-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord" to meet and greet at one giant party.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Was shouted has the couple was seen in the entrance way. As the two strolled into the room, there were many "Happy Birthdays" and "Hey Harry and Ginny", but they kept moving to greet one vary pregnant Hermione and one flustered Ron who was trying to keep his wife happy.

"Look what a year of marriage can do to you." Harry whispered to Ginny with a laugh and pulling her closer to his side. "We've made our appearance can we go yet?"

"No, now hush and smile." Ginny said pinching his arm.

"Ginny, you got him to come. Do you know that he told me that he had better ways to spend is birthday? I about slapped that famous face of his." Hermione said while kissing Ginny's and Harry's cheek.

"You cried at thought of my facing being redden, and ran for Ron." Harry said while kissing her cheek in return. "Thank you for hosting such a grand party, Hermione. What is a chump like me to do without a best friend like you too look after me?"

"Get a wife for starters." Harry blushed and turned back to again survey the room. "Now you two are late, but that's okay since it is your party."

"Ginny was giving me my birthday present." Harry said suggestively.

"Brother standing right here." Ron said with a disgusted look and voice.

"Harry stop that, you will have him calling the others over here." Ginny said while playfully slapping his arm.

"Too late, we just managed to get through the crowd to hear the end of that. Do we need to have a talk with this boy?" Bill said walking up vary close to Harry in an attempt to intimidate him.

"Is he talking bad about our Gin-Gin again?" Fred said entering the conversation.

"Not OUR Gin-Gin." George said as not to be out done by his twin.

Ginny looked around and her entire family, her five brothers (Ron already there), their spouses/girlfriends, and her parents had reached the two couples and heard the last comment Harry made. "Will you six leave us alone? We are a couple after all, and you all like Harry remember. Not to mention that Harry was only joking I was running late." Harry was smirking he liked it when she would be forceful with her older brothers. Only with him and the six other boys, well now men, in her life did she show much passion, confidence, and her complete self with. If she was mad she let them know it, if she was happy for them she was jumping with glee, if she was concerned she wouldn't leave their sides, she was Ginny Weasley the red headed girl with spirit. And Harry Potter loved her completely and forever.

"Oh Ginny, we were just joking with him." Charlie said to break the little tension that had built up. The conversations started instantly about anything and everything amongst the family members. They were in a world of their own, and considering the size of them it could be consider a world, or at the very least a village.

"Ginny, I need to steal you away for a moment." Luna Lovegood was one of the few friends that Ginny cherished from her Hogwarts years. The war and time changed Luna, she was still a bit…well… loopy, but she was not so far out there that her success with her newspaper and marriage was at all affected by her strange ways. Ginny worked with Luna and her husband Neville on many occasion for different projects including projects involving those traumatized by the war. "Oh hello everyone, and happy birthday Harry. Ginny there is someone you have to meet."

Ginny smiled at her family, and quietly excused herself. But before Harry let her out of his arms he kissed her quickly, as to not embarrass either of them, and whispered "find me for a dance." She nodded and left the group of people to mingle with Luna.

Harry wondered the room, but most of the people there wanted to talk to Ginny. This did not surprise him. Yes he was popular and the most recognized wizard, but among their friends, it was Ginny who shined and was able to talk and remember everyone that she met. He was wished happy birthday by everyone, but he did not talk overly long with any one person. Every few minutes he would look around the room, find Ginny, wait for her to find him, and then he would wink at her. They usually traveled amongst crowds together, but since this was a special party for him, and Ginny was trying to talk to people about a new orphanage that she was looking into building closer to Hogwarts, they were forced to separate. Harry was pulled into a conversation with Remis Lupin and Minerva McGonagall about well stuff that Harry was not really interested in, but did not really want to be perceived that he did not care about things that his father's best friend and his favorite professor cared so passionately about as to include him in. Harry was just about to ask a deep thoughtful question like "How would this affect the general wizarding world?" that in most conversations that he was pulled into applied to, he felt a hand slip into his, and a certain lovable red head at his side.

"I'm sorry Professors, but the birthday boy promised me a dance, and who can refuse such a famous person anything he wishes." Ginny said this so sweetly with a little smile on her face that she had both professor and werewolf smiling and nodding the happy couple off to the dance floor.

"It's our song." Ginny said as she led me to the dance floor.

"And which song of our songs is this?" Harry asked with mischief in his voice.

"The one that I ruined the Famous Harry Potter with the first time we danced."

"Oh that song, yes that is our song." He smiled as the red head that was now dancing in his arms. They danced to the slow song, as most others at the party watched. But the two lovebirds did not notice the attention they were drawing, because they were lost in their own little word.

As the chorus started repeating Ginny lend up as far as her heeled toes were allow her, and Harry lowered his head so that Ginny's lips were by his ear. She smiled sweetly and started whispering in a lowered tone, so no one else would hear her.

She sang: From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
If I never told you I just want you to know  
You had me from hello

Harry pulled her close after the chorus because he knew that the song was going to be ending, and he wanted to saver the time he had her in his arms as long as her could. "This is a perfect song for us." He always made that comment when they danced. He understood that Ginny had a crush on him, and though he did not pay attention to his heart for many years, he knew deep down that their first meeting is when he fell in love with her red hair and blue eyes.

The party went on until the early morning hours. Between all the dancing, eating, drinking, and general good cheer that was going on no one cared to leave until they were all falling asleep with their dancing partners. It would have been a comical scene if anyone was awake enough to really pay attention to what the guests were doing. At four in the morning Hermione awake from a sofa, that her husband placed her in after she did fall asleep dancing in his arms, and she promptly started ordering people to go home to their beds.

"It must be her maternal instinct kicking in." Ron said as an excuse to her yelling at the guests for staying out so late. Ron was in a rather good cheer considering his wife was constantly changing her moods and he had been up for many hours playing host. "I figured this is good practice for when the three AM feedings start keeping me up." He was more excited about being a dad, now that the initial shock and fear wore off.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry all stood by the fire places to thank the guest for coming and wishing them a pleasant morrow that had already begun. It was not until five-thirty that Harry and Ginny were able to return to her flat.

* * *

From Hello 

"Did you have a happy birthday?"

"Of course I did. I spent it with you didn't I?" Harry said pulling her closer to him as they lay on her bed.

"I'm glad." Harry refused to let Ginny Floo home by herself and by the time they both got through the fireplace they were both so tired that they were ready to just sleep. Ginny told Harry he might as well stay since apperating while this tired was dangerous, and he was barely able to floo correctly to her flat. (Okay this narrator won't say that they never "slept" together, because it was hinted at earlier, but on this night they were just going to sleep. They had just got home from a very long and tiring party after all. So these two lovebirds got home from the party, decided that they were going to go to bed, and well were in bed as they were having this conversation.)

Ginny loved lying next to Harry as much as she loved him. It was a great comfort having him there, listening to his heart beat and just remembering that it was him that she would always love.

Harry loved lying next to Ginny as she falls asleep he knew that she would always be there in the morning. He spent so many years alone and afraid that having Ginny in his arms as much as possible was his one comfort in life. She would lay her head on his chest, right over his heart, and he would gently run his hands through her hair and they would talk quietly until they both fall asleep.

"Ginny will you marry me?" He hadn't really meant to ask her like this, in fact he had a whole evening plan for that night for his proposal, but the moment was so sweet and typical in their loving nature that he couldn't stop the words from slipping out of his lips.

She was so tired that she wasn't even sure if he really just asked her to marry him. "Did you just ask me to marry you, or am I dreaming?" She whispered.

Harry chuckled and pulled her slightly closer to him. "I'm really asking you to marry me."

"I suppose I must, since you had me at Hello." Ginny said with a smirk. She lifted her head up and looked him the eyes. "I love you so much, that there is nothing else I want more than to become your wife." Harry smiled and kissed her with all the love and passion he had for the red headed girl that had just agreed to be his lovable wife.


End file.
